


A fine wine

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille reminisce





	A fine wine

”Ever the gentleman”Camille teased Aaron 

”I still have manners”Aaron replied 

“I’ve never doubted that”Camilles fingers brushed lightly against the palm of his hand 

“You’re still like a fine wine”Aaron lingered suggestively flirting a bit with his ex wife 

“Only gets better with time”Camille winked at him 

“I swear you don’t age”Aaron laughed 

“You still look the same as when I met you”Camille says wistfully 

“Only I didn’t have as much grey hair back then”Aaron said half serious and half jokingly 

“Hospitals have a way of aging you”Camille answered


End file.
